


Start Me Up

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru fucks up again, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, Street Racing, Tsukishima is crushing hard, absence of honorifics, featuring Tsukishima in a tight jumpsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: The tall blond really enjoyed the atmosphere at the races.  He enjoyed the cars.  He enjoyed seeing his brother happy.There may have been just one more thing he enjoyed about going...Now a part of the crowd, Tsukishima felt a sharp nudge against his arm, and looked down to see Yamaguchi grinning up at him.“There's Kuroo,” Yamaguchi whispered, jerking his head.Ah, yes.  That.  Him.Kuroo Tetsurou, two years his senior and, if you asked Tsukishima, the hottest man on earth.  He was standing around an open hood with two others, dressed in a tight maroon shirt that allowed a glimpse of the hard muscles underneath and black cargo pants with way too many pockets, but damn it, it suited him.  It suited him almost as much as the three piercings in his right ear, and the thick silver snake chain around his neck, and that thick mess of hair that stuck out in odd angles but still managed to look good, and-“You're drooling,” Yamaguchi snickered.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, clear evening. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made their way up and over the hill that led to a massive, dry waterway they both had come to know well over the past couple of years.

They were supposed to be at the library studying for upcoming exams. At least, that's what Tsukishima had told his older brother Akiteru before the elder had left their house earlier in the day, excitement clear in every movement. There was going to be a race today, and if there was anything that could lift Akiteru's spirits with a precision greater than Kageyama Tobio's setting abilities, it was a street race. Akiteru had been talking about it non-stop, including bragging about buying this and that, mechanical parts and terms that Tsukishima really had no idea about, and saying he had the fastest car in practice. He had proved it to Tsukishima by taking him out one night, showing him a very sleek looking, electric blue car, and even though Tsukishima had limited knowledge of cars, he thought the rev of the engine sounded beautiful and strong. He had been even more impressed when Akiteru sped off down a straight strip of road, watching as the headlights grew smaller and smaller very quickly. 

He was going to surprise Akiteru by going to his race tonight. Supporting his brother was important to him, and seeing all of the souped-up, sleek racing cars was actually pretty cool. He envied Akiteru, in a way, for having such an awesome hobby. Tsukishima's life wasn't nearly as exciting if you compared reading and collecting dinosaur figures to street racing and large social gatherings.

Because that's what these events were, filled with people who shared a love for cars and shared a love for racing, and as soon as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went over the hill, he could see the mass of people who had gathered to watch and participate in the races. It had become a familiar sight. Akiteru had been just a bit hesitant at first, because after all, street racing was illegal, and he was worried his little brother would be in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, Akiteru had always been the doting type, and easily gave in when Tsukishima expressed an interest in going. 

The tall blond really enjoyed the atmosphere at the races. He enjoyed the cars. He enjoyed seeing his brother happy.

There may have been just one more thing he enjoyed about going...

Now a part of the crowd, Tsukishima felt a sharp nudge against his arm, and looked down to see Yamaguchi grinning up at him.

“There's Kuroo,” Yamaguchi whispered, jerking his head. 

Ah, yes. That. Him.

Kuroo Tetsurou, two years his senior and, if you asked Tsukishima, the hottest man on earth. He was standing around an open hood with two others, dressed in a tight maroon shirt that allowed a glimpse of the hard muscles underneath and black cargo pants with way too many pockets, but damn it, it suited him. It suited him almost as much as the three piercings in his right ear, and the thick silver snake chain around his neck, and that thick mess of hair that stuck out in odd angles but still managed to look good, and-

“You're drooling,” Yamaguchi snickered.

“I'm not drooling,” Tsukishima snapped.

“HEY HEY HEEEY!” A loud voice came from their left. Tsukishima wasn't even startled by it anymore, turning to face Bokuto Koutarou in all his rambunctious vitality. “Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! I thought Akiteru said you weren't going to be here tonight!”

The overbearing man threw his arms around both of their shoulders as Yamaguchi gave him a cheerful greeting. Tsukishima swallowed his grunt at feeling Bokuto's strong arm pulling him down. It really wasn't working well, Tsukishima being taller. He had to bend awkwardly. Bokuto's general loudness had brought attention to them as well, several people around them glancing over to see what the ruckus was, and Tsukishima's heart nearly leaped to his throat when he noticed Kuroo's eyes on them as well. They made eye contact, and Kuroo sent him a grin, raising a hand in a silent greeting, being too far away to talk. 

God, he was so handsome.

Tsukishima's heart could not handle shit like this.

“Akiteru doesn't know we're here. It's a surprise. And you're killing my shoulders, Bokuto,” Tsukishima said, focusing on the immediate situation. The arm thankfully vanished after that, Bokuto a sudden apologetic mess, and Tsukishima chanced another glance in Kuroo's direction, but he no longer had the man's attention.

Could one feel incredibly relieved and immensely disappointed at the same time? 

“Now that's real brotherly devotion right there!” Another voice, another loud voice, made itself known, and suddenly Tanaka Ryunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu were a part of their group. “Welcome to the races, you two!”

“Yo!” Nishinoya piped in.

“It's too bad, though,” Tanaka continued, setting his chin in the nook between his thumb and forefinger. “Akiteru is totally going to lose to Iwaizumi.”

Tsukishima straightened his shoulders, narrowing his eyes at Tanaka. He felt personally insulted at the jab. Akiteru had been extremely proud and bragging all week long. 

“Mm, that's true,” Nishinoya agreed, which only made Tsukishima's irritation spike.

“He'll win,” Tsukishima rebutted. Tanaka looked surprised, but the expression quickly melted into a wobbly smile and teary eyes.

“You're such a good sibling!” Tanaka exclaimed. “If only Saeko was half as supportive as you! I want an adorable sibling too! Why did I get a bat-shit insane one?!”

“But really,” Nishinoya said, patting his friend on the back. “Don't be too disappointed, ne?”

Tsukishima was a little confused. Had Akiteru not shown them that electric blue speed demon? Was he going to surprise everyone tonight? The thought brought a sly grin to Tsukishima's lips.

“Akiteru is going to leave the other guy in the dust. You're the one who may be disappointed,” Tsukishima said smugly, crossing his arms in defiance.

“Do I or do I not hear a really good opportunity for a bet?” Tanaka practically sang.

“Dude, totally. How much cash you got?” Nishinoya asked Tanaka. Tanaka promptly turned his pockets inside out and only produced a few coins, looking sheepish. Nishinoya sighed heavily, but his smile was back in a flash. “Alright, Tsukishima. You think Akiteru will win. I think Iwaizumi will win. Whoever wins has full permission to ask the other to do anything they want.”

The grins on Nishinoya and Tanaka's faces were evil. Yamaguchi looked worried.

“Tsuki, let's not-”

“Deal,” Tsukishima interrupted. Nishinoya grabbed his hand in a handshake and Yamaguchi sighed next to him.

“Shouldn't his race be starting soon, anyway?” Tanaka asked, taking a look around. Tsukishima watched as his eyes suddenly bugged out of his head, his hands making two attempts at landing on Nishinoya's shoulders but hitting nothing but air before finally succeeding. “Dude, dude, it's Kiyoko!”

Tsukishima immediately recognized the woman Tanaka was speaking of. She had her raven hair tied back into a ponytail, glasses perched on her nose, a tight black jumpsuit accentuating her curves, and green flags in her hands. He'd seen her many times start the races as the flagger. It looked like she was about to start a race now, walking out into the middle of the waterway. There was the sound of engines revving, and suddenly Tsukishima was being pushed with the crowd to get closer to the action.

Two cars rolled up to the starting line.

Neither was electric blue, but one most certainly did have Akiteru seated in the front seat.

Tsukishima had a bad feeling about this.

The crowd got loud, yelling encouragements. The engines revved again. Kiyoko raised the green flags over her head. With a flash, the flags were lowered, and both cars tore down the runway. It was a fairly short distance, a quarter of a mile, and though it was a little hard to determine who was leading when you stood at the starting line, Tsukishima was pretty sure the other car looked further. There was another girl standing at the finish line, and when she jogged to the lane opposite of Akiteru's and waved a checkered flag, the crowd went wild.

Tsukishima grit his teeth. He was going to have to talk with his brother. He shouldered his way through the crowd, marching toward the finish line, ignoring Yamaguchi's calls from behind him.

It was only relatively fulfilling to see Akiteru's guilty face upon noticing him. 

“Kei!” He greeted as the taller one approached.

“What was that?” Tsukishima hissed, happy he was taller so he could truly look down at Akiteru with all the disdain he felt. “Where's that blue car from before?”

Akiteru looked even more guilty, if that was possible, and Tsukishima hated that his chest twinged at the sight. Mad or not, they were close brothers.

“Is everything alright?”

Tsukishima turned his gaze away from Akiteru to see two men, the one who had spoken shorter with spiky black hair, and another loosely holding onto his arm.

“Yeah, Iwaizumi, it's fine. He's my brother,” Akiteru answered. Iwaizumi nodded.

“Good race,” Iwaizumi commented before the other man was pulling at his arm.

“Iwa-chan! Let's go out to eat to celebrate!” He spoke excitedly.

“We have to watch the rest of the races, stupid,” Iwaizumi replied, and then they were climbing back in Iwaizumi's car, probably to drive it out of the way of the next racers.

“... c'mon. We have to get out of the way too,” Akiteru said, making for his own car. Tsukishima sighed, walking around and climbing into the passenger seat. If he closed the door a little too hard, Akiteru didn't comment. “Look, I'm sorry. I guess I wanted to be a cool brother, so I wanted to make you think I won. Truth is, I've never won one of these things... a few practice matches, sure, but never an actual tournament. That car... that actually belongs to one of the other drivers. He let me borrow it. When you told me you weren't going to be here tonight, I thought I could take the opportunity to make you think I won...”

Tsukishima frowned through the entire explanation, watching through the window but not really focusing on anything until they parked.

“... you're an idiot,” Tsukishima said, still looking out of the window instead of at Akiteru. “I already think you're cool just participating in all this stuff.”

“... Kei!” Akiteru suddenly dove over the gearshift and threw his arms around Tsukishima. Tsukishima immediately began struggling.

“Yeah, yeah, let me go!” Tsukishima exclaimed, hoping the heat he felt on his cheeks wasn't too noticeable. 

“You know, I think Oikawa had the right idea. Do you want to go out to eat after the races? We can bring Yamaguchi and get sushi. Think of it as an apology?” Akiteru offered. Tsukishima stared at him for a moment, reality sinking in. Tsukishima suddenly groaned, leaning down and burying his fingers in his hair. Akiteru looked alarm. “What?”

“I did something really stupid,” Tsukishima moaned, taking a deep breath before raising his head. “I made a bet with one of the guys that you would win. Now I owe him.”

“A bet?!” Akiteru exclaimed. “What do you owe?”

“Whatever he wants me to do,” Tsukishima moaned, and Akiteru gaped.

“Who did you make the bet with?”

“Nishinoya.”

“That's not... absolutely terrible, I don't think,” Akiteru said uncertainly. He unbuckled his seat belt and made to get out. “I'm walking over there with you. I'll make sure it isn't anything too outrageous.”

“That'll be worse,” Tsukishima turned down, following suit and exiting the car. “I'll just go ask what he wants me to do and get it over with.”

It turned out Yamaguchi was waiting with Tanaka and Nishinoya, both of who lit up upon seeing him.

“We thought you may have bailed!” Tanaka exclaimed.

“Are you okay, Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly.

“I have my demand ready to go!” Nishinoya spoke louder than them both, clapping his hands together. “This is dedicated to the beautiful Kiyoko, because everything should be dedicated to that beautiful angel.” Nishinoya pointed a slim finger at Tsukishima's chest. “You! Give Kiyoko a break during the next race and be the flagger!”

Tsukishima blinked.

“... that's all?” Tsukishima asked, hoping he wasn't showing how relieved he was. However, Nishinoya's grin became lethal.

“You have to look the part, of course. Jumpsuit, heels, and all,” Nishinoya announced. Tsukishima's face burned and Akiteru sputtered.

“Kei is not going to wear that stuff!” Akiteru protested vehemently, loudly, and suddenly eyes were on them again. Why, oh why, were there always loud people around him tonight? He regretted everything.

“Wear what stuff?”

And Tsukishima was sure he was going to hyperventilate, because that was Bokuto's voice, and that was Kuroo standing right next to him.

“Fine!” Tsukishima squeaked, and then hastily cleared his throat. He wanted to get away, and fast. “Take me where I need to go.”

“Um! Is there even one in Tsuki's size?” Yamaguchi asked, hoping the whole thing had not properly been thought through. 

“We do believe so! The girl who came before Kiyoko was about as tall as Tsukishima! Her jumpsuit should work!” Tanaka chimed in.

“Why is Tsukishima going to wear a jumpsuit?” And Tsukishima really did start to feel dizzy, because it was Kuroo asking that, and he was going to have to do this in front of the guy he had a crush on, and...!

Tsukishima grabbed Nishinoya's arm and started dragging him away.

“Let's go already,” Tsukishima growled, trying to ignore Akiteru's voice, still protesting.

“But you're going the wrong way!” Nishinoya exclaimed, and Tsukishima was really, truly going to die.

\---

The suit fit. 

A little too well, actually.

Tsukishima was mortified, looking at himself in the mirror. The fabric stuck like a second skin, a silver zipper extending from his belly button to his neck. The bottom didn't even reach mid-thigh, leaving quite an eye-full of pale legs uncovered. And the heels... Nishinoya had taken some mercy on him, the heels only an inch high compared to the three inches Kiyoko was wearing. Regardless, he had stumbled around the car he'd changed in for a while, trying to get the hang of walking in them. Because it took so long between Akiteru's race and him getting dressed, he hadn't filled in for the second race, but Nishinoya warned him that he'd push Tsukishima out there himself if he wasn't ready to go by the third race. 

It was just one race. 

Just one.

He'd be standing out there not even a minute. Then he could get dressed back in his normal clothes and leave this whole stupid night behind.

But he'd be standing in front of a ton of people for that one minute, dressed like this, with Kuroo's eyes on him...

Tsukishima cursed at the sky and then heard a car coming.

They'd driven him away from the crowd so he could change in peace, which he appreciated, but the panic was coming back full force as the headlights approached. Holding his clothes tightly to his stomach, Tsukishima leaned on the car as he watched Akiteru's drive up. He scrambled into the passenger side as soon as the car stopped, dropping his shoes and clothes on the floorboard and wriggling uncomfortably in his seat. 

“... do you want to drive away right now?” Akiteru asked. Tsukishima could tell he was dead serious.

“Let's just get this over with,” Tsukishima mumbled, hiding his eyes behind his hand. He felt the car start moving again.

“It's too much skin,” Akiteru muttered in distaste.

“Can you not?!” Tsukishima growled, feeling the heat return to his cheeks. “I know I look ridiculous.”

“... ridiculous is probably not the word,” Akiteru muttered. “You're changing right after the flags go down.”

“No shit,” Tsukishima groaned. He didn't dare look out of the window until the car stopped. Maybe if he stayed hiding behind the darkness of his hand, reality wouldn't be real.

Suddenly and continuous knocking suddenly came from the window, making Tsukishima jump.

“Hey, hands off the car!” Akiteru yelled.

“Third race is about to start, Tsukishima! They need their flagger!” Nishinoya's voice come, slightly muffled from behind the window. Tsukishima took a deep, slow breath in, and a deep slow breath out, before opening the car door. He swung one leg out, making sure he had good balance on the heel, and then pushed himself out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Nishinoya and Tanaka's eyes both widened, and then suddenly they were falling on each other and wholeheartedly laughing, slapping at their knees for show. Tsukishima growled, flipping them off, and stalking toward the starting point. Seeing Yamaguchi blushing was actually the worst, bringing more heat to his cheeks, and he was pretty sure he'd never blushed so much in his entire life. He reached the table he'd seen Kiyoko standing at before, but there were no flags to be found. He furrowed his eyebrows, bending to look under the table to see if they had dropped. When he came back up, he started, seeing green right in front of his face.

“Looking for these?”

Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit fuck.

Kuroo was standing next to him, flags in hand and a stupidly handsome smile on his face.

“Th... thanks,” Tsukishima mumbled, snatching the flags away maybe a little too fast and looking down at the ground.

“Akiteru filled me in on the story. Now I feel bad about letting him borrow my car,” Kuroo spoke with a chuckle. Tsukishima's eyes widened. That beautiful car was his. Of course. “... you look good in that, though.”

For at least three seconds, Tsukishima truly stopped breathing. Then he whipped his head back up to stare at Kuroo, who had an arm reached behind his head, hand rubbing at the back of his neck, eyes trained downwards, on Tsukishima's body, of which snapped back up at the movement of Tsukishima's head. Kuroo didn't look one ounce ashamed at being caught, though, continuing to grin that stupid grin that made Tsukishima's knees weak, and holy shit was this really happening-

“Okay,” Akiteru's voice suddenly ripped away the bubble they'd formed. For good measure, Akiteru squeezed his way between the two, sending a sharp glare at Kuroo before putting both hands on Tsukishima's shoulders and looking him in the eye. “They want to start the race. Go. Your clothes are still in the passenger seat of my car whenever you're done.”

Tsukishima nodded, still somewhat dazed, if he had to admit it, but made his way to the starting line anyway. He tried to ignore the crowd, not making eye contact with anyone, and heard the engines revving up in anticipation. He raised the flags up just as Kiyoko had done, and then with a strong shove, lowered them. There was a squeal of tires and the two cars zoomed passed him. He turned around to watch the headlights growing smaller, and continued watching until he saw the checkered flag at the end. Bringing the flags back to the table, Yamaguchi joined him.

“You did a good job!” Yamaguchi praised. Tsukishima snorted.

“I lowered some flags,” Tsukishima replied sarcastically. 

“Woo, that was great!” Nishinoya exclaimed, slapping Tsukishima on the back maybe a little too hard. “If you're up for any more bets, bring 'em ooon!”

“I think I'm done with bets for a while,” Tsukishima huffed. “If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change now.”

He expected Akiteru to be waiting for him at the car. Instead he found Akiteru trying to escape from the clutches of Bokuto, who was chatting him up pretty enthusiastically. Tsukishima snorted, waiting, until Akiteru finally broke free, and they drove away from the others again, this time Akiteru waiting a few feet away to let Tsukishima change so he could drive them right back. Tsukishima peeled off the jumpsuit, slipping on his jeans and t-shirt before folding the jumpsuit neatly. He set the heels on top of the jumpsuit and slipped his foot into his sneaker, halting when something felt odd. He knelt down, slipping his hand in his shoe, only to pull out a folded piece of paper. Eyes furrowing, he glanced at Akiteru's backside before hobbling behind the car, out of sight, and opening it.

**Tsukishima,**

**I'm going to be hanging around the south side of the cornfield, over the hill behind the drainpipes. I'd be happy to take you for a ride in my baby girl. Akiteru told me you liked her a lot.**

**-Kuroo**

Tsukishima's hand twitched. He then crinkled the paper onto his face, allowing himself the tiniest, most quiet squeal to escape his lips.

“Kei?” Akiteru's voice floated in from overhead, and Tsukishima quickly shoved the note in his pocket.

“Yeah, almost done,” Tsukishima replied, slipping his shoes on his feet and tying them. They were back in the car before Akiteru spoke again.

“There's one or two more races and then we'll go out to eat with Yamaguchi, alright?” Akiteru asked. Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers.

“Actually, I'm going to pass,” Tsukishima replied, trying to look apologetic. “Yamaguchi and I really were supposed to study, but we came here instead. So I'm just going to walk back with him and do some studying.”

Akiteru frowned.

“You sure? It's kind of late to start studying now,” Akiteru said.

“It'll be fine. Maybe we can go out to dinner tomorrow?” Tsukishima replied, relieved when Akiteru relented. As soon as they were parked, Tsukishima made sure to give the outfit back to Nishinoya and seek out Yamaguchi immediately.

“Tsuki! I wish you would have seen that last race! It was actually really close and-”

“Yamaguchi. I need your help,” Tsukishima interrupted. 

“Is there something wrong?”

“I went home with you, okay? Akiteru needs to think I went home with you.”

“Are you not going home with me? Wait, but you aren't going home with Akiteru either?”

Tsukishima dragged Yamaguchi into a corner and showed him the note, and was promptly blushing for the millionth time that night at the outright dirty look his friend was giving him.

“Sure, Tsuki. Enjoy your _ride_.”

Tsukishima hit him in the shoulder non-too-nicely, and then took off toward the drainpipes, note clutched in hand and heart racing.

Maybe deciding to come to the races tonight wasn't as bad as he initially thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH I love them. Here's the smutty part two.

It was when Tsukishima was standing at the foot of the drainpipes that he stopped to catch his breath. Speaking of breath, how was his breath? And how did he look? He ran a hand through his hair in his distress, wishing he had a mirror.

He was so nervous.

This was so stupid.

Smoothing out his t-shirt, he finally started the trek up the somewhat steep hill. The cornfield mentioned in Kuroo's note was just over the hill, he knew, and he tried to convince himself that it was no big deal, that this was just a hang out with a friend, but that friend just happened to be someone he'd been ogling for months. Yeah.

Speaking of friends, he did feel a little guilty sending Yamaguchi home alone. He figured he should call Yamaguchi later, to make sure he got home safely.

That train of thought slipped away as soon as he reached the top of the hill, catching sight of a familiar electric blue car parked on the side of the road. It gleamed in all the places moonlight hit, casting the rest in shadows. A figure stood, leaning against the front grille, preoccupied with a cell phone in hand, the screen lighting up brightly in the night. The black strands that stuck up were a tell-tale sign of who it was, and the fact nothing else but grass, corn stalks, and the road were anywhere in the vicinity proved that Tsukishima was going to be alone with Kuroo, and if that didn't send his stomach into knots...

Composing himself, Tsukishima walked forward, keeping his eyes on Kuroo. He seemed to be typing a message, both hands holding the phone and thumbs hopping along the screen. Tsukishima was about to announce his presence, but a stick decided it'd do it for him when he stepped on it and it snapped. Kuroo looked up, and Tsukishima felt the words die in his throat, damn the stick to Hell.

“Ah! You found the note!” Kuroo greeted, his cell phone screen swiftly going dark with the push of a button. He wound it around his torso, probably slipping it into his back pocket.

“I did. You could have just asked me, though,” Tsukishima answered, stopping a safe four or five feet away from the other man and shoving his hands in his jean pockets for lack of anything else to do with said hands.

“Where's the fun in that?” Kuroo asked, and Tsukishima found himself wondering why that smile looked so good on him for the hundredth time, he was sure. The smile soon dropped, though, replaced with a somewhat dubious expression. “Plus, Akiteru is insanely protective over you. I don't think it would have gone over well.”

Tsukishima was suddenly incredibly embarrassed thinking about what Akiteru could have said about him in his absence. 

“He's embarrassing,” Tsukishima sighed, fiddling with the lining in his pockets. “But he's a good brother, I guess.”

Kuroo whistled.

“Even after tonight's events?” Kuroo asked, clearly amused. All Tsukishima could think about was Kuroo saying he looked good in the jumpsuit, then, and lowered his face in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks. Laughter followed, and Tsukishima couldn't help peeking back up at him. “Kidding, kidding. I've always liked Akiteru. He's a good guy. Wouldn't have let him borrow my car otherwise. Speaking of...”

Kuroo gestured toward his car as if it had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, instead of having been there the entire time, with jazz hands. Tsukishima snorted at the display.

“Does she have a name?” Tsukishima asked. He bit the inside of his cheek immediately after. Was that a weird question? Was it childish to name cars or was that a real thing people did? It also felt weird referring to an 'it' as a 'she' but Kuroo did it, so it was okay, right? Ugh, he knew nothing about how this car stuff was supposed to work.

Thankfully, Kuroo didn't look weirded out.

“I call her Blue. Real original, I know,” Kuroo replied with a shrug. The corner of Tsukishima's lips curled upward. Kuroo then reached in his front pocket, lifting a keyring into sight and spinning it around his finger. The metal glinted as it spun, and behind it, Kuroo's dark brown eyes were a combination of playful and intense. “Wanna go for a ride?”

Tsukishima would not swoon, or let the innuendo turn him into a frantic mess. At least not on the outside.

“Sure,” Tsukishima said. Sure. Like it was no big deal. Like he was trying to act so cool. The way Kuroo was looking at him, the way he stopped spinning the keys only to clutch them in his palm and stare and smirk... it felt like Kuroo knew exactly how nervous he was, knew that he was trying to act cool but was miserably failing.

This was so, so stupid.

“Let's go,” Kuroo said, rounding the car to get into the driver's side. Tsukishima closed the distance between himself and the car, opening the passenger side door. It was a tad dark to take in everything, but Tsukishima could tell that the interior was mostly black, the seats were leather with two stripes going up the middle, and the car smelled faintly of pine, probably coming from the small, tree-shaped air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror. Tsukishima settled in the seat, closing the door, intimately aware of the small space he was suddenly sharing with Kuroo. With the flick of a key, the car hummed to life, lighting up the dashboard and the road in front of them.

“Should I brace myself?” Tsukishima asked, buckling in.

“Nah, not on this road. It's old and rough. I'll take you on a drag where we can take off, though,” Kuroo promised, shifting into drive and pressing on the gas. Watching the corn field whip past him, Tsukishima shifted in his seat, excited and somewhat giddy about the entire situation. Being alone with Kuroo, riding in this amazing car, not knowing where they were going to end up... it was pretty thrilling.

“How does it take off so fast? When Akiteru showed me, it went from zero to sixty, or something, like that,” Tsukishima said with a snap of his fingers. Kuroo's grin widened.

“It's all about the start. This car is a Ford Shelby GT500; it's known for its solid rear axle, so the car is already amazing at lessening wheel hop, but it wasn't enough for me. I got some buddies to put on some nylon bushings, after buying some race tires, and-” Tsukishima wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but it was nice watching him speak. It was clear Kuroo knew what he was doing, and enjoyed talking about it. Kuroo looked over at him then, and suddenly stopped speaking, his eyebrows lifting. “... you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?”

Kuroo chuckled, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck, looking somewhat bashful, and Tsukishima found it endearing.

“I can somewhat follow. Akiteru talks about this kind of stuff too,” Tsukishima amended. “I know what wheel hop is, at least.”

“I don't want to bore you.”

“You're really not,” Tsukishima assured, hoping his words were strong enough. Bored was the last thing Tsukishima was feeling at the moment.

“Well, let's just say that I made some awesome modifications to get a quick start.”

“Thank you, I can understand that perfectly.”

The grin Kuroo flashed him, white teeth and half-lidded eyes and all, truly did have Tsukishima swooning. He leaned back in his seat, covering his answering smile with a hand as he looked out of his window. They had long-since passed the corn fields, now traveling on a marked road with headlights. 

“We're close to that drag,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima raised a brow.

“You're not going to hit the gas on a public road, are you?” Tsukishima asked skeptically.

“Scared?” Kuroo asked, glancing over at him. Upon seeing Tsukishima's frown, Kuroo laughed. “Relax. I know better than to race when there are other cars around.”

“I'm not scared,” Tsukishima quipped, adjusting his glasses. “I just don't want you to get a ticket or something.”

“You're just asking me to go two-hundred miles per hour,” Kuroo replied. The words caught Tsukishima's attention immediately. 

“Can it really go that fast?” Tsukishima asked, leaning to the left to look at the speedometer. 

“Fuck yeah it can. Sorry, though, the drag we're gonna hit isn't long enough. I don't think I can go top speed,” Kuroo explained, sounding genuinely annoyed by the fact.

“... another time, then?” Tsukishima asked, biting the inside of his cheek again. Kuroo slid one hand off the wheel, resting his elbow on the console separating their seats and turning his head Tsukishima's way. Their eyes locked, and Kuroo gave a nod.

“Another time, then,” Kuroo repeated, his grin back, and Tsukishima honestly wanted to keep staring into those eyes, but Kuroo was driving and had to turn his focus back to the road. Could you be jealous of a road? Tsukishima was.

The clicking sound of the blinker was heard, and Kuroo pulled into a turn lane. Tsukishima looked out the window to see they were pulling into familiar campgrounds.

“I've been here before,” Tsukishima noted.

“I love the lake out here. And the best part is the straight, flat stretch of road before you get up into the trees,” Kuroo replied, taking his left when the light turned green. The streetlights were no more, leaving them once again to be guided by the car's headlights and the moonlight from above. Kuroo slowed to a stop after rounding the last curve before the straight stretch of road and shifted in his seat, firmly grasping the wheel. “Ready?”

Tsukishima sat up straighter. 

“How fast do you think you'll get to go?” Tsukishima asked, his chest fluttering in anticipation.

“I'm going to shoot for a hundred and eighty before we slow.”

“That's only twenty less than two hundred. I thought it was too short.”

“Just let me try to impress you, will you?”

Tsukishima's heart did a flip. While his brain scrambled to make sense of the words, Kuroo had another hard hold on the wheel, and slammed his foot on the gas. Tsukishima jolted in his seat, feeling the car vibrate below him. All he could hear was the sound of the engine purring, growing louder with the increasing speed. Everything was going by so fast, and then suddenly everything was slowing down, lowering in volume. They were at the other end of the stretch before Tsukishima even knew it, feeling winded. Kuroo was laughing in the driver's seat, foot on the break and arms lax in his lap.

“... whoa,” was all Tsukishima was able to produce at the moment, his heart still stuck somewhere in his throat.

“Exciting, right?” Kuroo asked.

“I feel like I was just sucked through a vacuum, to be honest,” Tsukishima replied, to which Kuroo snorted.

“Nah. You just traveled through time.”

“I believe that.”

“You can stop gripping the seat belt now.”

Tsukishima realized he indeed was gripping the strap across his chest and quickly released the hold.

“I didn't even notice,” Tsukishima said shyly. With the high wearing off and his mind clearing, Tsukishima chewed at his bottom lip before continuing, “... consider me impressed.”

With fidgeting fingers, he looked over at Kuroo. The raven haired man was still slouched in his seat, looking back up at Tsukishima with a look that did funny things to the blond's insides. Kuroo than sat up and put his hands back on the wheel.

“I'm gonna take you up to the lake,” Kuroo announced, and then they were moving again. Tsukishima chewed on his lip some more, glancing back and forth between the man next to him and the windshield. He'd been to the lake before when he was younger on picnics with his family, but nostalgic memories were fleeting thoughts at the moment.

The lake was relatively quiet. There were a few tents scattered here and there, people camping out by the water with bonfires going. The fancy car Tsukishima was in certainly turned some heads, but the vehicle kept moving past the campsites until it turned onto an empty embankment. When the car's hum abruptly shut off with the flick of a key, Tsukishima was worried his heartbeat could be heard in the silence.

“So...” Kuroo began, releasing his seat belt and pulling it aside. He turned so that his body was facing more toward Tsukishima. “Final thoughts on Blue?”

In his restlessness, Tsukishima blanked out on the word 'Blue', thinking of the dinosaur from the newest Jurrasic Park movie, and then mentally berated himself when reality kicked in.

The car, of course he was talking about the car, wow.

This was so, so, so stupid.

“I mean, it can go through time. How awesome is that?” Tsukishima asked with a smirk, taking the moment to take off his own seat belt. Kuroo barked a laugh.

“I'm glad,” Kuroo responded, and it sounded so genuine, like Kuroo really was happy that Tsukishima liked his car. “You should come to the races more often.”

The words surprised Tsukishima. Sure, he didn't go every time, but he guessed, on average, he went at least once a month. He thought that was a decent amount, considering his limited knowledge of cars.

“I can try,” Tsukishima reasoned. There was nothing stopping him from going, and if it meant seeing Kuroo more often-

“And you should give me your number,” Kuroo said, lifting his side off the seat so he could dig for the cell he'd put in his back pocket earlier. The screen lit up and illuminated the broad smile on his lips. “I'll be honest, I'm just looking for excuses to see you again.”

Oh.

Kuroo was wanting to see him more often too.

That was...

Swallowing, Tsukishima tried to school his expression as he followed Kuroo's lead, retrieving his own cell from his back pocket. They swapped cells, busying themselves for a moment plugging their numbers in.

“Why?” Tsukishima managed to ask as they swapped cell phones again. There had been a period of silence between Kuroo's words and Tsukishima's question, and he hoped Kuroo understood what he was asking.

“Oof, put me right on the spot there,” Kuroo replied in false distress, dropping his cell phone next to his leg on the seat. He then leaned forward, resting his elbow against the middle console again. Instead of offering an explanation, he raised his index finger, making a come-hither motion, as if he wanted to share a secret. It should have been childish. It was anything but, drawing Tsukishima in, until he, too, was resting an elbow on the middle console, his skin barely brushing Kuroo's, his face suddenly mere inches away from the other man's. Tsukishima tried really hard not to put his thoughts on display, but he was so weak, and his gaze fell to Kuroo's lips almost instantly. The smile on those lips broadened, and Tsukishima snapped his eyes back up to Kuroo's own, guilty at being caught. There wasn't much time to dwell on it, however, when Kuroo leaned forward and closed the last few inches between their lips.

Tsukishima's eyelids dropped and he leaned into it, because who in their right mind would turn away from this? He'd pined after Kuroo for so long, and now they were kissing, a kiss Kuroo had initiated, and Tsukishima could definitely feel the butterflies in his stomach in an absolute frenzy, could definitely enjoy the smooth slide of their lips against each other, and... well, his glasses being bumped hurt a bit, but that was fixable.

With a shaky breath, Tsukishima pulled away, hands raising to take his glasses off. He folded them, leaning to the side to set them on the dashboard before falling back in place. Even if he couldn't see as well, he swore he could feel the intensity in Kuroo's gaze, and shivered, reaching an arm up to wrap around Kuroo's neck, burying his fingers in the thick mess of hair, dragging Kuroo back to him. Kuroo went so willingly, leaning farther over the middle console, kissing him back with a vigor that, honest-to-God, made Tsukishima want to curl his toes. It was a strong and powerful revelation, that the man you wanted wanted you in return. It quelled Tsukishima's nerves. It inspired him to be the first to make a bold move, sweeping his tongue along the seam of Kuroo's lips. 

The answering noise, a soft, gravely groan from Kuroo's throat, and the feel of Kuroo's tongue dipping into his mouth, sent a rush of heat down south and made Tsukishima squirm, tightening his hand in Kuroo's hair. There was a touch, a hand, gliding slowly down the bare skin of Tsukishima's arm, forming goosebumps in its wake. Tsukishima wanted to feel more of him, to be closer, but that damn middle console was in the way.

Kuroo took Tsukishima's bottom lip between his teeth and slowly leaned back, dragging his teeth along the soft skin, before severing the connection completely, reaching the hand that had left goosebumps on Tsukishima's skin up to drag his fingertips along the underside of Tsukishima's chin. Tsukishima could feel the soft puffs of air that left Kuroo's mouth, and he was satisfied by the labored breathing.

“Is this the reason why I've caught you staring at me several times?” Kuroo asked, low and raspy, before licking his lips. Tsukishima watched that flicker of pink with longing before registering the words. So Tsukishima hadn't been as ambiguous as he'd hoped.

“Is this the reason why you asked me to take a ride with you?” Tsukishima shot back. Kuroo huffed, gently taking Tsukishma's chin between his fingers and tilting the blond's head to the side. Tsukishima followed willingly, biting at the inside of his cheek when Kuroo skirted his lips along the side of Tsukishima's neck, his hot breath making Tsukishima's skin burn.

“How far do you want to take this?” Kuroo whispered into his skin, leaving a trail of kisses from the tip of his ear to the collar of his shirt. Tsukishima hummed in content.

“It's really hard to answer questions when you're doing that...” Tsukishima answered honestly, closing his eyes at the feel of Kuroo's tongue against his skin. Kuroo chuckled, then, and while it was a sound Tsukishima was familiar with, this time it was deeper, darker, and Tsukishima was pretty sure he'd never been this turned on in his life. He almost jumped when a hand suddenly appeared at his side, slipping underneath his t-shirt and running a rough palm up his side, his ribs...

“What exactly am I doing?” Kuroo teased, the words muttered right next to his ear. Tsukishima couldn't stop the whine that left his throat, feeling Kuroo's teeth along his earlobe. The hand on his ribs was burning his skin, and he shifted again, uncomfortable with the way his cock was now straining against his jeans.

“Being an asshole,” Tsukishima answered, voice strained. He could feel the smirk against his ear, and then tensed as that hand on his skin slid back down, brushing his belly button, his belt... Tsukishima let another pathetic noise crawl out of his throat when Kuroo's hand cupped him through his jeans.

“But you like it,” Kuroo replied, leaning back into Tsukishima's line of sight. Tsukishima's eyelids fluttered in pleasure, Kuroo's palm grinding down against him, and the blond leaned back into another heated kiss. He tightened his fingers against the fabric of Kuroo's shirt, fisting the material in his hands as an alternative to bucking his hips up into Kuroo's hold.

“I want to touch you too,” Tsukishima sighed into his lips, dragging his hands down the front of Kuroo's chest, relishing in the feel of the muscles underneath that tight maroon shirt. He couldn't get far, however, because during their make-out session, Kuroo had twisted in his seat, now almost halfway over the middle console to accommodate Tsukishima. Though an amazing car, it was a two-seater, with not even enough room to put the seats back. It wasn't the most convenient thing for sex, that was for sure.

“Yeah, okay,” Kuroo breathed, pausing for a split second before pressing another kiss to Tsukishima's lips. He was pulling back in another second, reaching for the handle and pushing his door open. Tsukishima noticed for the first time that the windows around them had fogged up. “Out of the car.”

With that, Kuroo got out, immediately reaching down to tug his shirt off of his body. Tsukishima swallowed, willing his jelly-like legs to move as he opened his own door and stepped out. The smell of grass and water reached his nose, and after being lost in the small world of Kuroo's car for a while, Tsukishima had almost forgotten where they were. They were in public. Really, really in public now that they were outside of the car. What if someone drove up to this embankment? Wasn't this illegal?

Lost in thought, staring into the darkness along the road, Tsukishima jumped when arms wrapped around his middle, pinning him against a strong chest Tsukishima knew was naked. Kuroo settled his chin on top of Tsukishima's shoulder.

“Second thoughts?” Kuroo asked.

Holy shit, he could feel how hard Kuroo was, poking against his backside. Yet he was giving him an out, a choice. 

“... what if someone comes?” Tsukishima voiced his concern, lying his own arms around the ones holding him.

“We can jump right back in the car,” Kuroo suggested, leaving a chaste kiss against Tsukishima's neck. “Most people will have already settled in for the night. I doubt anyone is going to come back here.”

Kuroo kept nuzzling his neck, rubbing his fingers against Tsukishima's arms, obviously impatient but not acting on it. Tsukishima smiled.

“So what are you going to do with me?” Tsukishima asked, maybe accidentally, totally purposefully, pushing himself back into Kuroo's hips. Kuroo growled, honestly growled, and Tsukishima felt his heart leap back into his throat. The raven's arms loosened, grabbing hold of Tsukishima's arms and twisting them face to face.

“I can think of a lot of things,” Kuroo answered, sliding a hand down Tsukishima's back, past his ass, gripping at the back of his thigh and lifting. Tsukishima's lips parted in surprise when he got the message, letting Kuroo lift him off the ground, wrapping his long legs around the older's torso.

“Am I not too heavy?” Tsukishima asked worriedly. Kuroo scoffed, carrying him around to the front of his car.

“You're tall, but you're skinny,” Kuroo said, carefully lying Tsukishima down on the front hood and towering over him. “You really did look amazing in that jumpsuit.”

Tsukishima could feel his blush traveling from his cheeks down his neck, but was distracted by the tongue once again invading his mouth. Tsukishima hummed, wrapping his legs more tightly around Kuroo, bucking his hips up into the hardness there. Kuroo moaned at the contact, pinning him against the hood and rotating his hips, grinding them together shamelessly. Tsukishima panted, tugging at Kuroo's hair, little whimpers getting lost in the mess of lips and teeth and tongue. It was so good, the friction from rubbing their jean-clad erections together, the feel of fucking with clothes on.

“Fuck,” Kuroo muttered, slowing his thrusts, his chest heaving. Tsukishima's hips bucked up after him, and he whined when Kuroo's hands held them still. “We can do it like this, this is great, or can I actually fuck you?”

Tsukishima was sure he forgot how to breathe for a second. Kuroo's voice sounded so wrecked, wrecked over him, and Tsukishima had the chance to have Kuroo inside of him-

“Yes. Please,” Tsukishima said. He'd probably look back at the moment later and be terribly embarrassed by how needy he sounded, but that didn't matter at the moment. Kuroo was off of him in the next moment, and while he missed the heat of the other's body, he focused on unbuckling his belt, slipping his shoes off, and tugging off his jeans. Kuroo was doing the same, but also made a trip back inside the car, and when he came back wearing nothing but boxers and carrying a small bottle and condom, Tsukishima hoped his body wasn't the color of a cherry. Kuroo's body was... sexy. Perfect. Even all the staring had not prepared him for this. He felt a tad self-conscious of his own body, wiry and not nearly as defined. But there was definitely not a trace of disgust or dislike in the way Kuroo's eyes scanned him from top to bottom.

“I love your legs,” Kuroo complimented. He set the lube and condom down on the hood before stepping up to Tsukishima, setting his hands on the top of the blond's legs, right underneath his briefs, before moving those hands up and around to squeeze his ass. Tsukishima cupped Kuroo's cheeks in his hands and kissed him again, pressing himself up against Kuroo's front when the kiss grew deeper. He shivered as Kuroo lewdly sucked on his tongue and fondled his ass. With a wet pop and a sigh, Kuroo separated their lips. “Turn around and bend over.”

Tsukishima could feel his cheeks burn at the words. He did as he was told, starting when the heated skin of his arms laid itself against the cooled hood of the car. Kuroo followed, pressing his groin against Tsukishima's ass, and Tsukishima trembled at the suggestive position. Then, Kuroo's fingers were tugging at Tsukishima's briefs, sliding them down his legs until they fell the rest of the way on their own. 

“God, what a view,” Kuroo groaned, hands kneading the soft flesh of Tsukishima's cheeks. Tsukishima bit his lip.

“Do something,” Tsukishina ground out, clearly impatient. His cock was throbbing between his legs, and he reached down to give himself a few tugs. Kuroo chuckled again, that same deep dark chuckle that sent Tsukishima's skin crawling, and the hands on Tsukishima's ass disappeared. 

“You're so impatient. Do you like me that much?” Kuroo teased, though a quick glance over his shoulder told Tsukishima that Kuroo was opening the bottle of lube. The answer to that question was most certainly yes, Tsukishima liked Kuroo a whole-fucking-lot, but that conversation could probably wait.

“You want it too,” Tsukishima countered, spreading his legs a little wider for show. 

“I'm not about to argue with that,” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima tensed when he felt slick, cold fingers rubbing down his crack and over his taint, his heart going wild in the anticipation. He willed himself to relax, the liquid growing warmer with each passing second, and then a finger was slipping into him shallowly, and Tsukishima couldn't help rubbing a hand up and down his cock again. “Tell me if it gets to be too much.”

Tsukishima moaned when Kuroo's finger slid deeper into him. He felt Kuroo come closer and wrap an arm around him. A thumb brushed over his nipple, and he arched into the touch, the pink nub hardening. Kuroo's finger, slick with lube, dipped in and out of his hole, pressing against his insides in an attempt to loosen him up. 

“Feel good?” Kuroo breathed, pinching Tsukishima's nipple between his fingers and feeling the blond's body jolt. 

“Ah.. yeah..” Tsukishima answered breathlessly. A second finger slipped in next to the first, and Tsukishima gasped at the faint burn of being stretched open. Those fingers dipped in further, scissoring, and Tsukishima trembled, gasping little encouragements. 

“You're so tight,” Kuroo marveled, hooking his fingers in a come-hither motion. Tsukishima moaned loudly when those fingers hit a spot that made white sparks appear on the insides of his eyelids, back arching low. “I can't wait to be inside you.”

Tsukishima grit his teeth at the third finger, stretching him wide. His cock was leaking precum, the skin flushed an angry pink.

“Touch me,” Tsukishima begged. The fingers working at his nipple fell, and Tsukishima keened when that rough hand wrapped around his cock, giving him long, tight strokes. Everything was so good, so hot, so intense, Tsukishima could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

“You're taking it so well,” Kuroo admonished, and Tsukishima pushed his bottom back, seeking more of his fingers. Kuroo got the hint, quickening his pace, and the squelching noises that followed seemed absolutely obscene. Tsukishima dug his fingers into the hood beneath him, moaning.

“Ah.. ahn.. I'm ready,” Tsukishima whined, glad he had the car to lean against because his legs were close to useless at this point. “Fuck me.”

The fingers disappeared, and Tsukishima had a few moments to collect himself as Kuroo tore open the condom with shaky hands and rolled it on. Tsukishima wiped the wetness from the corners of his eyes and shifted, trying to find ground on his unsteady legs. Hands gripped his hips and Tsukishima forced himself to relax as Kuroo's hands spread his cheeks open and guided his cock inside. Tsukishima jaw dropped at the feel of Kuroo's dick pushing him open, God, he felt big. 

“Fuck, you're incredible,” Kuroo groaned, hips flush against Tsukishima's ass. Tsukishima whimpered at the praise, at the feeling of being so full, and then Kuroo moved back only to snap forward again and Tsukishima outright wailed, feeling the tears coming back to his eyes. The pace Kuroo set was swift and hard, leaving Tsukishima gasping for breath and unable to mutter anything but strangled notes of pleasure. He felt so, so good, Kuroo's cock hitting all the right spots, fucking up into him over and over, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. There was suddenly a hand on his back thigh, lifting his leg, and Tsukishima rested the upper half of his leg up on the hood. The new position had Kuroo's cock hitting that sweet spot inside of him with every thrust, and Tsukishima came hard, spilling his cum on the hood. Kuroo groaned behind him, surely because of the way he'd tightened up, and kept fucking him with powerful, short thrusts, grinding into his ass. Tsukishima shivered from the over-stimulation, whimpering lowly, and then Kuroo's grip on his hips tightened, the man suddenly stilling and groaning, releasing into his condom.

They both slumped over the hood, breathing erratically and bodies feeling fuzzy from the sweet relief of release. There was a kiss between his shoulder blades, and then Kuroo stood. Tsukishima winced at the feeling of Kuroo's cock sliding out of his ass.

“You still with me?” Kuroo asked, and Tsukishima couldn't help but grin.

“Yeah, but I don't know if I can walk,” Tsukishima replied, suddenly feeling sleepy. He wondered what time it was.

“I would hate myself if I damaged those legs,” Kuroo replied, heading for the driver's side door. “Hang on a sec, let me get you something to wipe down with.”

Tsukishima carefully stood, glancing up at the windshield. He was absolutely ecstatic at where things had ended up with Kuroo, but that left the question... now what?

He turned his gaze back down to the hood.

“... we should probably wipe your hood off, too,” Tsukishima said. He heard Kuroo's laughter from inside the car, and then the man emerged with two rags. He tossed one to Tsukishima.

“Yeah, probably should,” Kuroo agreed, and Tsukishima freaked out when Kuroo went to do it himself. 

“I should do that!” Tsukishima exclaimed. Kuroo raised a brow.

“After what we just did, you think I'm going to be grossed out by your cum?” Kuroo asked, and Tsukishima felt another blush bloom on the bridge of his nose. Kuroo chuckled. “Don't worry about it. You're the one standing out here naked; clean yourself up.”

It was then that Tsukishima realized Kuroo had at least put his boxers back on, and Tsukishima quickly got to work wiping himself down and pulling his own briefs and jeans back on. By the time he was buckling his belt, Kuroo was pulling his own pants back on. Tsukishima took out his phone and glanced at the time. He winced. It was definitely too late to still be out studying. He hoped Akiteru had fallen asleep.

“Got a curfew?” Kuroo asked, stepping up next to him and slipping an arm around his middle as he looked at the phone in Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima was pleased by the arm around him.

“Not a curfew, but I told Akiteru I'd be out studying with Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima explained. 

“It was obviously an extremely awful and terrifyingly gigantic test you needed to study for,” Kuroo said, and Tsukishima found himself laughing at the sorry excuse. Kuroo held up his glasses, then, and Tsukishima mumbled a thank you, slipping them back on. It was nice to be able to see Kuroo in complete clarity again, and he probably stared a bit too long, but Kuroo was staring right back at him, so it was all good. The corners of Kuroo's lips curled up further and further the longer they stared. “... can I kiss you?”

Tsukishima smiled.

“Duh,” Tsukishima replied, slipping his eyes shut when their lips met. Kuroo's hand slid into his own, interlocking their fingers.

“Let me take you home,” Kuroo said, pulling back.

“... only if I have an excuse to see you again,” Tsukishima replied. The satisfied smile he got in return was worth it.


End file.
